


day two ; fantasy. (alt. carve your heart into mine)

by ruinate



Series: kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst and Porn, Demon Hanzo Shimada, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Fantasy, Vampire Amelie Lacroix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinate/pseuds/ruinate
Summary: i wanted to do dirty talk and i was going to and this uhhh went way different than i wanted. slightly experimental.





	day two ; fantasy. (alt. carve your heart into mine)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to do dirty talk and i was going to and this uhhh went way different than i wanted. slightly experimental.

The vampiress reclines lazily, stroking a finger over her negligee’s sweetheart neckline. Dark hair like black waterfalls falls in lazy waves over her shoulders as her partner watches, fingers white-knuckled in his traditional garb, jaw bulging under strain. At the edge of her bed, he sits, the glass of wine sitting on the nightstand aside him.

“You do not still need a meal, do you?” Amélie murmurs, lifting herself from her position to set her glass of wine back to the table. “Leaving the Château is harder when you lack the energy and I’ve no desire to go back to Annecy till the next evening.” Stiletto nails rapt gently against the demon’s shoulder, her mouth bare inches from his throat. This close, she can smell him - decay, desecrated graves, unease, sharpened by rust and rain. This close, she can hear his pulse, slow but still thrumming, still fighting against an inevitable to death.

She has forgotten what a heartbeat is.

Hanzo turns to her, lips parted just slightly. They are two halves of broken things, glued together in hopes of making something whole. His hand moves to stroke at the gentle slope of her jaw, down her throat. Pinpricks of pain blossom under the sharp edge of his claws and he turns more fully to face her, careful of his horns.

A sharp smile with too many of her teeth has him staring up at her through his lashes, pink tongue darting out to curl around a sharpened fang. In response, his own lip curls, baring too sharp teeth, straight rows of blades. “I am not a beast only made to feed, Amélie.”

“No, but it is our nature. Consumption until collapse.” Hanzo’s thumb strokes over the divot in her neck, stroking over the tendons as she arches her head back, speaking softly lest the walls hear. “Do not pretend we are not our natures.”

“You were human once.” He pushes lightly, free hand sliding along her shoulder to ease her back onto the bed. “You were more than this.”

Slowly blinking, the vampiress stares up at the archer, trailing her nails over red skin markings, rivers cut into his face’s landscape, revently. Like she were tracing the features of Gérard’s face, lifetimes ago. _If I were to close my eyes_ , she thinks, _were he to feel as Gérard did? Were his hands not as calloused, as gentle in the way he stroked her face? Did he not love her as Gérard did?_

“Were you not?” She asks then, brushing her thumb over his philtrum before tracing his cupid’s bow.

“Never.”

* * *

“You cannot leave marks on me, no matter how much you try.” She murmurs, back arching from where he suckles on her breast, tongue flicking over a pebbled nipple.

“You’ve fed recently. I have never tried it after you’ve had your fill.” He murmurs against her breast, claws dancing over her belly, scratching lightly at its slight swell. “You look alive here, Amélie.” Dipping between her thighs, he presses against her clit, watching her hips jerk at the sudden touch. “Warm, alive.” Blood from their kills swells her clit under his fingers, red with stimulation.

“I always fuck after a kill.” Amélie bites out, heat pooling low in her belly. Sparks dance up the bones and tendons, nerves alight with the stimulation as her partner slides lower, hooking her legs around his waist, hard cock trapped between them. “It is the only time I feel.”

Drawing his lips over raised ribs, stark against her pale skin, Hanzo’s dark eyes flicker towards her, retort on a tongue gone before he could stop it. “You think of him during sex, do you not?” Sadness burns in his gaze, an inferno lit in her skin. How often did they turn to this? Reaching out to touch each other, thrown back by thorns prickling and never returning with gloves.

She doesn’t answer, breathing sharply though she not need to. _Human habits die hard._ Amélie thinks, staring up at her canopy, refusing to look down, lest tears burning at the corners of her eyes slip. She doesn’t need to.

“Call for him.” Hanzo whispers, guiding his cock into her. Wet with artificial lube, he slides inch by inch, patient and cool as ivory statues. “Close your eyes and call for him.”

Her back arches then, neck tilted back, hair cascading down into the sheets. _A beautiful bow_ \- Hanzo thinks, hissing as she claws at his back, desperate to wrap her arms around his neck. _She was never mine._ Her eyes squeeze close as she presses herself closer to the demon, face buried in the meat of his shoulder.  “Gérard…Gérard...Gérard...”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ruinatewrites) / [ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ruinate)


End file.
